The invention relates to the field of locks and comprises an impact absorbing lock apparatus which prevents unauthorized entry by absorbing the sudden impulse forces applied to a lock when the door is suddenly rammed or kicked, thereby preventing the lock from being torn from the door jamb or door and preventing entry.
Most commercially available locks are attached to door jambs and doors by wood screws and generally depend on such screws to retain them on the door or door jamb. A common means used by trespassers for gaining entry to locked buildings is to deliver a fast, hard kick to a door adjacent the lock. Such a kick applies a high-magnitude force of short duration, often called an impulse force, which is highly effective in tearing or ripping the lock and its supporting screws from the door or jamb even though the same force, applied more gradually, would not break loose the lock. The present invention provides a simple, but highly reliable apparatus which absorbs such impulse forces to prevent dislodging of the lock and unauthorized entry by most kicking or ramming of the door.